The field of aerosol science, as related to the atmospheric aerosol has been the subject of many types of investigations and major research projects during the past five to six years. The projects have included the local, regional, and extraregional nature of the aerosol, and in many cases reflect an interdisciplinary approach. Selected material from such investigations is included in the program. The conference is designed to bring together an international group of scientists who have made recent contributions in the area of (1) the urban aerosol, (2) source apportionment, (3) the urban plume, (4) the background aerosol, (5) mesoscale and synoptic scale transport, and (6) future aerosol problems. Research has been progressing in all of the above areas, and it is the intent of this conference to integrate, where possible, the above discussion and provide viewpoints for investigating future problems.